Nanaya Clan
Nanaya clan was a major faction in handling Spirits. Stretching 500 years old of rich histories as Templar assassins and cultists of a cult dedicated for Azrael. Upon being contacted 40 years prior to the start of Date A Live, their views changed and now fully answers to only Azrael and the High Heavens. Like Ratatoskr, the clan saves and shelters Spirits, however, they do it through violent means. History The clan's history started in Syria, where the members started to worship Azrael as their god. The assassins started to assassinate anyone they deemed as evil in the name of Azrael. Such actions are noticed by major churches and appoints them in exterminating witches. Their influence stretch all the way to Japan, eventually, Nanaya becomes a Japanese clan. The clan then became an arms tech maker. Making weapons, augmentation technology for government all over the world. 40 years prior to the start of Date A Live, 10 years before the first spacequake, Azrael appears before the clan head in a meeting. Telling them the world and impending war, with the clan's prayers answered, the clan had a major belief shift. That is to protect Spirits at any costs, and kill anyone that harms the Spirit directly or indirectly. They are blessed by Azrael with his eyes and some power of soul manipulation. With the blood oath of not allying with Burning Hells, should they do so, they will lose the eyes slowly. With new powers, the assassins trained up to prepare for the war. Second Spirit Wars The clan members world wide have been informed by Azrael and trained up for the next 10 years. Then, the first spacequake struck, unseen from the survivors, the armies of Hell marches forth from the epicenter. Nanaya clan engaged the demons worldwide. Many perished in the battle, eventually, many of them offered their lives to alter the mystical rules of the world. Barring all demons being unable to manifest in the world, only allowing one Fallen Spirits to manifest at one time. The rules changed, ending the war. But if a Fallen Spirit remains in the world for 3 years, the rules can be changed again. Thus Nanaya clan started to hunt down actual devil worshippers like how they did when they were Templar assassins. Little did they know, the hell now afters their eyes, the eyes that they can use to destroy High Heavens. Rise of notoriety Eventually, DEM and Asgard electronics invented realizers and proper equipment to handle Spirits. Not knowing the story behind the Spirits, Wizards are created to figth them. Nanaya assassins protected Spirits manifested from spacequake, and brutally killed all Wizards at the scene. Alerting the organizations the existence of the assassin clan. At the same time, Nanaya handles devil worshipers. With the murders keep adding up, especially those that worships devil, who look normal with the naked eye. The government cannot do anything as Spirits are not known among public. They don't have enough evidence to pin down on the clan despite knowing the clan are behind the murders. DEM's technology cannot stand against the power of death. These powers are being kept secret for many years, DEM only know that their realizers are weak and require much more improvement. Nanaya Arms Tech only focus on more advance weaponry and sold to some countries that are arms racing for next gen soldiers while creating more equipment for their own use. As more and more anti Spirit forces appears worldwide, and to cover up the tracks, Nanaya formed 14 Blades. A terrorist group that focus on assassinations of leaders that implement ways that can harm Spirits. Also to handle Devil worshipers by killing them. Despite not having any power, the sheer combat skills of 14 Blades made up for that. Rise of Nanoka 15 years prior the the story, many Nanaya were clouded by powers, they seek for more. Lucifer, the Emperor of Hell saw this and tempted them to follow the Burning Hell. This breaks the oath, some members lost the eyes. With their power lost, they were much easier to sway to join the hell, that is to claim back the eyes. Nanaya members cannot hear the voice of Azrael and Itherael anymore, they thought they were betrayed by the angels and join the hell too. For Nanaya, it was not just fighting for the Spirits, they are also fighting for their own survival too. Absolute Hostility With more and more bloods shed, many attempts to pin down Nanaya are attempted, eventually, law enforcement and secret services gave up. Only to curse Nanaya to be punished by karma. Police were told not to investigate any Nanaya related case. DEM continues to improve and becoming more prominent. When Ratatoskr was first formed, their agents are told to leave as soon as Nanaya shows up, not wanting to be mistaken being hostile. The civil war also took a big toll on the clan as many more lost their eyes, and many 14 Blade members are killed by Nanoka and the worshipers. Secret Ally By chance, Aokaze, father of Arashi discovered Ratatoskr agent in hiding. He eventually met Elliot Woodman, the two become friends. Knowing well what might happen to his children, including his adopted son, Kyo, he entrusted the three to Woodman, hoping him to guide the three, especially helping Kyo and Arashi to face their powers and fear in the event he dies. Aokaze would guard this secret until the day of his death. Spirit Research The clan members had always theorized the properties of Psychics' mana. It all started when they noticed Kyo and Arashi's mana had gone darker after the murders. They theorized that the more murders the two kids were gonna perform, the stronger their powers will be. The two proved to the clan that, Psychic powers are shaped by karma. If one uses the powers to commit crimes like that, their powers will increase faster and more demonic. The clan head was amazed by the discovery, being desperate in trying to end the war, they arranged more murders despite the bad mental condition the two were in. Thinking he can turn the two into demons to handle Nanoka and worshipers. Oblivious to them, the lords of hell also noticed that and Amon, the next Lord to manifest, chose Arashi as his vessel. Then, one mole betrayed a family consist of a Spirit and her two children, killing them in front of both Kyo and Arashi, maturing their powers and formed a demon within them. Kyo's demon was named Azazel, while Arashi's demon was named Nevermore. Arashi and Kyo would took the oath and initiated as Guardians at the age of 7. Both participated many assassinations, massacres within one year, with body counts close to 1000. The process has put the two in constant wrestle with their soul to prevent the demons from overtaking them and leaves Arashi with PTSD. Downfall The lords of hell also noticed the power of Psychic and Amon, the next Lord to manifest, chose Arashi as his vessal. Using the mole agent, and Nanoka clan, Hunters were able to have Azazel overtake Kyo. With Kyo being their pawn and submissive to Hell, Kyo was instructed to stay in the shadows. Then one night when the Hunters attack, Kyo betrays Arashi, stabbing him in the back with a cursed dagger, empowering Nevermore. In the process, Arashi cut off Kyo's arm with the Eyes of Death, who was presumably dead afterwards. Arashi's memories and powers had to be suppressed. Using death powers, both Aokaze and Yuki would brought Arashi in control. Five years later, the whole family was massacred, Arashi was made a Fallen Spirit while Yuki is made a Spirit. Legacy Nanaya's notoriety still strike fear to many Wizards and even Ratatoskr. Many veterans do not forget their close shave of death with Nanaya and their combat prowess. Some survivors of their slaughter have been driven insane and deemed not combat fit. The thought of the ability to destroy territory in one strike disgust them. When Arashi is revealed to be Nanaya, AST deploys their full force, only to be annihilated by Arashi, who single handedly killed and defeated the members. Nanaya's mechanical augmentation technology was deemed one of the best in the world and their exotic anti-Wizard weapons are favored by many nations who want their military to be able to combat Wizards. Aokaze sold some prized augmentation technology patents like limb prosthesis, advance body mods capable of turning user invisible or forming an extremely durable surface that protects user from damages, to other organizations like Asgard Electronics, Hecklar & Koch, Daniels Arms Tech to keep the family afloat during their run. After Arashi has gone missing, none dare to touch the Spirits directly, fearing he will be working in the shadows and annihilate them. Reflecting the clan's greatest strength, that is to be covered shadows and strike from the dark, leaving only screams of their victim. Power and Abilities Nanaya members are master combatants at close range. Using only speed and precision with their blade to overwhelm their target. Even at a distance, they can throw knives at deadly precision and even sprints up to catch their knife. Nanaya also hones their skills from ancient martial arts involving swords. They have maintained and evolved the sword styles into 7 forms that are used by the clansmen in combat. There are four basic forms, first being Shi Cho which all members are proficient as it is the most basic form. Second being Makashi which specialized on blade to blade combat. Third form, Soresu is the defensive form that offers close to unbreakable defense. The fourth form, Ataru is an aggressive style that emphasize on mobility to out maneuvering and strike hard when their cannot react. This is a very common style among the assassins. The more advanced forms are consisted from the elements of the 4 basic forms, first being the fifth form Djem So which is Soresu but with the moveset of Makashi which is geared towards offence and dominate opponents. The sixth form Niman do not have a fixed moveset and a very balanced form, however it is often learned by those that prefer dual blades as this moveset has much less emphasis on blade works which rely on the user's creativity. The seventh and the final form Juyo is widely considered the most vicious and most chaotic style, also considered the most demanding style due to both physical and mental demands. All styles are being used by all assassins and some even managed to mastered all 7 forms. Yuki is known to be able to use Makashi, Ataru, Soresu and Niman. Arashi has mastered Makashi, Ataru, Niman and Juyo. Kyo however has mastered all 7 styles and notoriously able to combine all 7 styles into combat. Finally, Spectre being Arashi's undercover identity uses exclusively Juyo.